La dure vie de manchot
by Ilunae
Summary: La vie n'était pas facile quand on était un manchot vivant sur la banquise.


Bonjour et bonne année,

Me revoici avec une petite fic inspirée par l'UA manchot de Xairylle. xairylle_art sur Twitter Xairylle sur Tumblr. Pensez à aller voir ses fanarts.

Pairings : Shinkami, Bakudeku et Todomomo est mentionné.

* * *

La vie n'était pas facile quand on était un manchot vivant sur la banquise. Les prédateurs étant nombreux, il fallait rester sur ses gardes de jour comme de nuit pour assurer sa sécurité et celle de sa famille.

Il fallait aussi pêcher du poisson tous les jours pour garantir sa survie, ainsi que celle de toute sa famille. Ce qui n'était pas la tâche la plus aisée surtout ces derniers temps. Il fallait non seulement se trouvait un endroit où il y avait beaucoup de poissons mais, il fallait aussi attention à un autre couple de manchots.

Kacchan et Deku étaient très connus parmi leur groupe. Ils avaient su se faire remarquer peu de temps après leur mise en couple. Katsuki avait cherchait à récupérer le plus de pierres et de cailloux pour faire la court à Izuku. Empêchant au passage les autres manchots d'en ramasser.

"Kacchan ! Arrête de choper toutes les pierres !" avait râlé Denki quand l'autre lui avait volé un galet sous son bec.

Bien sûr, Izuku ne valait pas mieux que lui et en avait fait autant pour compléter leur nid. Une fois les deux calmés, les autres manchots avaient enfin pu ramassé leurs pierres.

Les deux étaient aussi connus pour avoir envoyé au tapis plusieurs de leurs prédateurs qui avaient tenté de s'en prendre à eux ou à un autre membre de leur groupe. Ils n'avaient peur de rien, même pas des ours polaires. Il fallait reconnaître qu'avec eux, ils se sentaient plus en sécurité.

Pour en revenir à la pêche aux poissons, les problème avaient commencé quelques temps après la naissance de Katsumi, leur fille. Les deux semblaient avoir peur de voir leur progéniture mourir de faim et monopolisaient les meilleurs coins de pêche. Après le passage de l'un deux, il était très difficile de trouver du bon poisson.

Denki lança un coup d'œil au couple qui était en train de nourrir leur fille.

"Maintenant qu'ils sont là tous les deux, je pense que je vais pouvoir aller pêcher !" dit Denki à son compagnon, Hitoshi. "Reste avec Hina !"

Hina était leur fille. Contrairement à Katsumi qui était bien la fille de Kacchan et Deku, elle n'avait pas de réel lien de parenté avec Denki et Hitoshi. Cela ne les empêchait pas de l'aimer comme si c'était vraiment leur enfant biologique.

Denki se souvenait encore du jour où il avait trouvé l'œuf abandonné sur la banquise. Il avait été tellement heureux qu'il en avait pleuré. Il l'avait ramené avec l'aide de Hitoshi jusqu'à leur nid et, ils l'avaient couvé à tour de rôle jusqu'à son éclosion.

Hina était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable et, Denki ferait tout pour la protéger. Elle allait jouer avec la petite Katsuki et les enfants des autres couples parfois. Pour le moment, elle était trop jeune pour rester seule sans surveillance.

Il y avait un inconvénient à attendre le retour de Kacchan ou Deku pour aller pêcher. C'était que tous les autres manchots faisaient la même chose, bien évidemment. Du coup, les meilleurs coins étaient bondé par les oiseaux partis chercher de la nourriture pour leurs familles.

Denki était donc obligé de marcher plus longtemps pour enfin trouver un endroit tranquille. En chemin, il croisa Shouto revenant avec plusieurs poissons pour Momo et leur fils. Il était l'un des rares oiseaux à être capable de tenir tête à Kacchan et Deku.

"Bonne pêche !" lui lança l'autre manchot en lui faisant un signe de son aile grise.

Une fois avoir trouvé un bon coin pour pêcher, Denki se dépêcha pour attraper les meilleurs poissons s'y trouvant. Il pensait être assez loin de Katsuki et Izuku mais, il savait qu'il devait rester vigilant avec ces deux-là. L'un d'eux était toujours capable de se ramener comme une flèche parce que Katsumi avait encore faim. C'était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois.

Sa tâche accomplie, Denki retourna vers son nid, le bec chargé de poissons. Quand, il arriva il avait mal aux pattes mais, il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. Lui et Hitoshi devaient d'abord nourrir Hina qui était en train de piailler.

Au moins se serait à son compagnon de partir la prochaine fois. Denki espérait toutefois que Kacchan et Deku finiraient par se calmer un peu. Parce que la vie sur la banquise était devenue invivable à cause d'eux, encore une fois.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
